powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rita Repulsa (DUS)
Rita Repulsa 'is the main Villain of [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (S1DUS)|'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season]], she is an old witch who was seeking to put the Vica Galaxy under the influence of evil. But, during the time, she was collecting planets and soldiers, an Interplanetary force appeared, the Eltarian Defenders, leaded by her archenemy, Zordon. After she destroyed almost all of Eltar population, she and Zordon, got into a chase, which leads them to an ancient Solar System, and in Big fight both sides, fallen into a coma (Specifically her side, by an Eltarian Spell, which trapped them inside of her palace), for 65.000.000.000 years, until the present day, when a pair of astronauts, mistakenly released her army of the seal, leaving the world in a state of danger, after Rita discovered that Zordon is on the earth, and with Hungry of Revenge, she decided to conquer the planet and killing Zordon. Rita is portrayed by Machiko Soga, in some scenes of the first episode, while Carla Perez portrays her mainly during the season. Her voice is provided by Barbara Goodson. Biography Prior War and Creation of her Army Not much is know of Rita, prior of her involvement in the feud between the forces of good and evil. Mainly is know that she is a Dark Witch, daughter of the 2 most evil persons of the Vica Galaxy, she is the older daughter of them and they teach her all the power and magic that she knows. After some time after one of the biggest wars of the Vica Galaxy, she was known as "The witch that survived" because of her being the only survivor of the side of evil, she used this to create a fake facade of she changing sides, this fame of being the only survivor, made her to have an influence that she used to collect followers, she usually collect them in the poorest planets of the Vica Galaxy, and she always offers them a great life with them. It was in one of these planets that she met her left hand, the syblings Gardiava and Zetax, they were everything for her, she always saw them as her children, so when Gardiava "betrayed her", she went to the madness because of the sadness, and she decided to end with all the happiness of Gardiava, and as a bonus, that included Zordon, her archenemy. Rita, first met him after landed in the planet Renxis, there her was planning to take over the goverment but the Eltarian Defenders interpose, and avoided the conquership, after that, Rita tried to do in many others planets, only to end up in the same way, Zordon saving the planets and avoiding her of conquer it. So when Rita learnt that he was the prince of Eltar, she decided that it was time take care of him, so assigned her best soldiers, to end him, from the inside, and it result almost perfect. Eltar's fall and lethargy Only one problem was present, her impatiance, after she didn't saw any advance, she entered in the game and decided to kidnap the socerer of the Nueva Luna Temple, in Eltar, in order to receive some power in the planet, but after hours of negociations, Rita was caught, just like she planned so the final phase of her plan began. She decided that the only way of winning the war, was destroying the central planet of the forces of good, so that way, the oppositors will became inestable, so she faked a rendition, and with her army planned to end the planet on the day of her judgement, and when that day came, her generals took over the Great Tribunal of Eltar, liberate her and reducing all the guards including the rangers, so Rita with the enough power and control made her soldiers killed all the Judges, Defenders, and the King, she also obligated Zetax to murderer his sister, Gardiava in front of Zordon's eyes, only to make him suffer, since that was the perfect dessert for her, watch her enemy suffering, but after she saw some of the reinforcements of the Defenders entering in the Palace of the Tribunal, she decided to launch an old dark spell, the letal, Caedis Nature, which main purpose is to kill all the life as an expansive wave, so the spell started to consume the tribunal, and people in it's path, killing almost all of the population of the planet and the planet itself, while she watched satisfied. But she didn't count on, the fact, that Zordon with enough strong, made it out of the room and safed himself of death, taking the control of the Almatraz, some soldiers and the Power Coins, decided to chase her in order to kill her, and he finally found her, after passing a wormhole that takes them into the newly founded Solar System, both engaged into a big battle, that ended when Zordon used the ultimate sacrifice, and sealed her inside of her Palace ship in the moon, during 65.000.000.000 years. Personality Rita is a manipulative and psychopath woman who uses the others for her benefits, during her time post war, she always used her influence on the others in order to gain some kind of reward or even in order to colllect followers, she usually lied to them, saying that with her, they will get a better life, with no worries, but once they accept it, they always became servants, and usually the ones that tried to run away, were changed into horripilants monster. Rita is a very temperamental woman too, she always get angry because of failing against the rangers, and also always end up blaming on her generals, whom also she punish for it. She always is complaining about her headaches, products of her fails and loses too. Trivia *In Farsi, the meaning of the name Rita is "child of light". In Spanish, the meaning of the name Rita is "Pearl". *Although she is one of the most powerfuls witches of the Vica Galaxy, she always end up failing against the rangers. *Rita is the main villain during the first part of the season. Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:Female Category:Main PR Villains